underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Johnson
' ''"So Jake, huh? My name is Bryan. As you might have noticed I'm new here, just like you." '''Bryan Johnson is character in Underhell. A part of the A.R.C. Security Team. Biography Background Not much is known about Bryan's past except that he served in the United States Army in a Ranger Battalion for an unknown period of time before the events of Underhell, But left after his brother Alex (Junior) got transferred. Appearances ''Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell'' Bryan is first going up the stairs to the control room. He later takes over as Jake's escort to the Warden. On the way to the warden's office Bryan reveals to Jake that a lot of the personnel are getting sick and dying. Bryan goes in the office first, and after a short talk, Jake is next. The Warden speaks with Jake and the latter heads back to the canteen with Bryan. They arrive at the canteen and Bryan gets a burrito from Victor, the butcher. He later asks a guard where Junior is and goes into the laundry room to chat with another security guard, Matthew Porter about the facility's laundry. During the outbreak, Bryan takes shelter in the Security Room with Terry and his group and apparently guards the door. When Jake approaches the room, Bryan slams the door open and kills the infected guard chasing Jake and brings the latter into the room. Bryan stays in the Security Room with Alex, Ben and Terry while Matthew, Takeo, Hector and Jake go to turn off the power relays in the South and North Wings. Shortly before Jake, Matthew and Eric head for the Western Core Access, Bryan has snuck out of the Security Room while Alex was sleeping to join the others. However, Alex wakes up and finds Bryan at the Core Access and they start an argument ending with Bryan persuading Alex to take Eric to the Security Room. Bryan goes with Matthew and Jake to the Eastern Core Access to meet up with Malcolm, but the latter is killed by Igor. Bryan considered going after the creature, but Matthew says it's a waste of time and ammo. The group heads down to the Maintenance Area to restart the MGPS, but Jake get's seperated while running from a group of infected personnel in the sewers. Shortly after Jake reboots the generator, Matthew and Bryan come in using the lift that didn't work earlier. The group makes it back to the Eastern Core Access where they find a helicopter at the Core helipad and the South Wing Core Access opens up suddenly. ''Chapter Two: The Dead City'' After Jake leaves the interrogation room, Bryan can be seen in the right hall running out of the second room. Relationships Alexander Johnson Bryan's brother is Alex "Junior" Johnson, and seems to care a lot about his brother, as shown when Junior is laying on the couch in the safe room wounded and Bryan says "no one shoots at my little brother and gets away with it" and wants to buy "who the fuck" saved Junior a beer. Because Bryan deeply worries for his younger brother's safety, it also makes him uncomfortable to be in combat alongside Junior. Jessica Johnson Jess is the youngest sibling in the Johnson family. Not much is known about her relationship with Bryan, other than the fact that she gets frustrated that Bryan changes jobs alot. Jake Hawkfield Jake meets Bryan on his second day at A.R.C. and the latter befriends him. On the way to the warden's office, Bryan warns Jake about the fact that people are sick and dying in the facility. Matthew Porter Bryan and Matthew seem to have established somewhat of a friendship since the former's transfer into the facility, but after Matthew is forced to reveal that he is an undercover government agent, Bryan becomes far less trusting of his comrade until Terry tells the group that they need to stick together to stay alive regardless of who is working for what faction. Personality and skills Bryan is considered the comic relief of the group and is caring of his younger siblings, Alex and Jess. Being a recent transfer to the A.R.C. facility, Bryan is a very hot-blooded man who tries to take charge of a situation even if the odds are not in his favor. Behind the scenes Gallery Bryan/Gallery Quotes ''Chapter One quotes'' *''"So, the new guy, huh? Come on, let's go see the grim reaper."'' *''"What about I show you a primitive reflex?"'' *''"Ha ha! Merry fucking Christmas, everybody."'' *''"Stay sharp? What the fuck, man, you think the poop monster is gonna eat us? I mean seriously stay...stay sharp? I'd rather just...wander off in my happy place right now, man...more than staying sharp. Damn."'' *''"Wow, you took care of all these motherfuckers? By yourself? Jesus, man! We should have sent you here alone! Can't believe you made me swim through all that shit for nothing."'' *''"Man, if I had known that I'd blown up the door and rappelled down earlier! But no! You guys just had to make me swim through that shit."'' *''"Man, poor Malcolm...I swear, if I ever catch the son of a bitch that got him, I'm gonna stick my gun so far up his ass that that bullet would just come straight out his mouth when I shoot."'' *''"What the fuck happened, man? I went down there on my own...not telling you so you wouldn't follow me...this happens! What the fuck did I do wrong man?"'' *''"Can't believe Junior got shot. He's gonna feel all grown up now. I was the only one who got shot in the family so far. Shot, stabbed, beat up, but I'm still standing tall. Yeah, I remember how I felt the first time I got shot. It changed me forever. I swore I would never let him go through this."'' *''"Go kick some vampire ass for me, will you?"'' *''"If you ever run out of holy water, I can piss in a bottle for you! Ha ha!"'' *''"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll take care of it. Jake, look, you're ready for this? Alright there it is: we're fucked. That was it. Now, he's briefed."'' *''"Fuck this shit! I am so sick of this, let's play truth or die!"'' *''"You son of a bitch! When I see you again I'm gonna...I'm gonna punch your butthole!"'' *''"Oh, that's a great idea! I hadn't even though of that! Man, I'm so happy I'll die right next to Captain Fucking Obvious!"'' *''"God damn it, Matthew. If there was anyone out there Jake's brains would be on the floor by now. Let's just go, alright?"'' *''"Open up, you piece of shit! Junior, get in the elevator now!"'' *''"Shut up! Shut up! Just, just let me think! Shut up!"'' *''"Woo! Hallelujah! Am I happy to see you again!"'' *''"Ha ha! We're gonna make it out of here alive!"'' ''Chapter Two quotes'' Trivia *His subtitle text color is orange. *Often times in the trailers Bryan is seen with a SPAS-12 Shotgun. It appears to be his weapon of choice, even going so far as to name it "Lucy". A common gesture of Bryan's is to rest the Shotgun onto his right shoulder. *Bryan seems to be very jumpy and short-tempered and tends to swear a lot, especially in the trailer. *Bryan appears to follow orders at will and without question. *In certain situations, Bryan assumes command and gives out rational orders. *Bryan (along with Junior and Hermit) is voiced by Underhell's music composer, Tom Stoffel. *Bryan is one of the first two of the A.R.C. security Jake meets before the incident, the second being Matthew. *If Jake stays in the canteen, he'll also meet Junior and Terry. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell Category:A.R.C. Security